Voldemort the cat lover
by ntasdbevertickleasleepingdrago
Summary: A comic one-shot, giving a new insight into Voldemort and a new view point on the death of the Potters.


**Sorry for the oddness of this, my friend got me to make it after a weird text conversation, I own none of the character, J. K. Rowling does. I also don't believe this happened it was just for fun.**

Voldemort was a lonely child, none of the other children at the orphanage liked him, true he was quiet and kept to himself but he wasn't that bad, occasionally he might have the odd outburst of the unexplainable, but that only happened when he was upset. Anyway Tom found that he had no friends.

One day, the orphanage took their annual trip to the beach Tom decided to go and find a friend. He look around the beach and approached a few children, but they all turned their noses up at him or where ordered by their mothers to stay away from strangers. The in the distance Tom saw a small shadow climbing up a rocky face, he decided to follow and climbed up after it, occasionally stumbling and cutting himself on the sharp rocks but still continuing on determined that whatever it was would be his new friend.

When he had reached the top of the rocks he found himself in a cave, glancing about he saw the shadow in the corner, only it wasn't a shadow it was a small ginger cat. He was rather bigger than a normal cat with a squashed face, but was clearly still a kitten with oversized paws and barley opened eyes. Tom was shocked when the cat came up to him, wrapping its self around his legs, no living creature had ever willingly come up to him before and animals tended to avoid him. However this cat seemed to like him. He pondered a while stroking the ginger fur ball decided to call him Crookshanks due to the way his back legs were slightly bent. And so started Voldemort obsession with cats...

Later in life Tom decided that he no longer wished to use the name Tom, instead he wanted to choose something more fitting to his love of cats, after much consideration he chose the name Voldemort, which he took to mean Vole killer, as Crookshanks had brought him a vole on their first encounter as a kind of present.

Voldemort grew up leaving the orphanage and got a job working in a cat sanctuary, in order to be around his favourite animal. He brought himself a flat near to work and was so good with the cats he was given the job of looking after and nursing kittens back to health. However Voldemort came obsessed with cats wanting more and more, he spent all his money on cats, cat toys, cat food and cat litter, he was overrun with cats be he didn't care he still wanted more. So he turned to a life of crime, stealing cats in the middle of the night.

One Halloween he decided to sneak into a particularly pleasant little cottage, knowing that they had a cat and a one year old son, as he opened the door he came face to face with a man who yelled at his wife, with a baby in her arms, to run. Voldemort was startled and grabbed the nearest thing to him to defend himself a kind of wooden stick, he waved it hoping for some kind of miracle and uttered some nonsense words he always used with his cats when they had done something wrong "avada kedavra". The man in front of him slumped down on the ground, presuming he had fainted Voldemort took a step over him. Voldemort noticed that the cat had followed the women and baby upstairs, his obsession was too much, he needed that cat. He followed the cat upstairs hoping to be able o catch it and bring it home with him.

Upstairs the women stood cowering with the baby the cat wrapped around her ankles, if only he could get the mother to faint like he had the father, he could sneak away with the cat. Deciding that the same thing may work twice, he once again whispered "avada kedavra" as the girl screeched some words at him, she to fell to the floor. The baby started to cry, scaring the cat at he tried to pick it up. Once more couldn't hurt the baby? It would only silence him for a few minutes allowing him some peace to get the cat and go. Once again he muttered "avada kedavra" but this time he faced pain, great pain as though a thousand cats were clawing at his soul.

Voldemort wasn't a bad man, he wasn't evil he was just a cat lover that made a big mistake.


End file.
